Sick Daze
by robotboyfan
Summary: Chimchar is sick but Chloe is there to take care of him.
1. Chapter 1

**New Story!**

**I do not own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon**

**Takes place after NotRM**

It was a very mild day in Treasure Town. Chloe woke up with a huge stretch.

"Morning Chimchar." she said but saw that Chimchar appeared to still be asleep. This was very unusual because he was normally the first up. It worried Chloe a little so she walked up to him.

"Hey Chimchar are you awake?" She asked.

Chimchar shuddered little and painfully sat up.

"Y...yeah." He said weakly.

This only worried Chloe more Chimchar was normally full of energy and ready to go exploring but right now he looked terribly flushed. His eyes looked red and he was sweating.

"Are you feeling OK?" Chloe asked in a concerned tone.

Chimchar coughed a little.

"No...I'm not." he admitted.

"You better lie down." said Chloe gently easing Chimchar back into bed and felt his forehead.

"Oh man you're burning up!" She cried.

She then noticed that her partner was shivering.

"Do you feel cold?" she asked.

Chimchar could only nod in response.

Chloe went to look in the Treasure Bag hoping to find something that could help and was relieved to find the Red Silk they got from Midnight Forest yesterday Chloe put it over Chimchar hoping it will help at least a little.

"Do you have any other symptoms?" She asked.

Chimchar nodded.

"I feel really tired and my body hurts all over. My head hurts too."

Chloe was now really worried. She looked in the treasure bag again and pulled out a Pecha Scarf. Then she got an idea she rushed to the little water hole at the end of their home to soak the scarf and placed it on Chimchar's forehead.

"How does that feel?"

Chimchar just about managed a weak smile.

"Pretty good. Thanks Chloe."

Chloe then heard someone come down the steps.

"Oh Bidoof what are you doing here?"

"Well you guys didn't show up to check the bulletin boards like you always do so we got worried." said Bidoof.

Chloe smiled sadly.

"Yeah well I'm afraid Chimchar isn't feeling too well today."

Bidoof looked concerned.

"By golly that's indeed worrying. Should I send Chimecho over?"

"If you could that would be really helpful." said Chloe certainly not wanting to leave Chimchar alone in this condition.

"OK I'll putter back real quick and let her know." said Bidoof and headed back up stairs.

It wasn't too long before Chimecho arrived.

"I came as soon as Bidoof gave me the news. How is he?" She asked looking really concerned.

Chloe looked sad.

"Not too good he's been complaining about feeling tired and that his body hurts or something."

Chimecho looked thoughtful then nodded,

"OK let's have a look."

Chloe nodded and let Chimecho hover next to Chimchar.

Chimchar slowly opened eyes.

"Oh...hey Chimecho."

"Hi Chimchar looks like you're feeling a bit under the weather today." Chimecho said in a sympathetic tone. "Do you hurt at all?"

Chimchar coughed then nodded.

"Yeah. All over but mainly my arms and legs."

Chimecho nodded.

"I see...anything else?"

"My head and throat hurt too." Chimchar aid shivering slightly.

"Right OK" Said Chimecho sadly then turned to Chloe.

Judging from his symptoms it seems like he might have the flu.

Chloe looked really worried.

"Oh man you think?"

Chimecho nodded.

"Yeah it's been going around lately but try not to worry. He should be fine in a few days. He just needs plenty of rest and be sure to keep him hydrated."

Chloe nodded.

"Right. Thanks Chimecho."

Chimecho smiled.

"No problem but be careful OK. The flu is very contagious and it won't do Chimchar any good if you get sick too. I need to get back to my post but let me know immediately if he gets any worse."

Chloe shuddered slightly at the thought but nodded.

"Right."

And with that Chimecho waved and left.

Chloe sighed and sat with Chimchar who was still shivering.

"Don't worry you'll be OK." She said soothingly. "Just try and get some sleep."

Chimchar nodded and closed his eyes.

Chloe stayed by his side all morning then decided to make some lunch. She looked through the treasure bag and found some apples and Oran berries. Chloe felt relieved. The Oran berries should certainly help. She cut them all up into bite-size pieces to make them easier to eat then walked up to Chimchar and gently shook him.

"Chimchar wake up it's time to eat."

Chimchar opened his eyes and looked up.

"I'm not hungry." he muttered.

Chloe looked sad.

"Please try to eat some of it you need to keep your strength up."

Chimchar sighed and slowly sat up.

He at least managed eat all the Oran berries but after only two pieces of apple he needed to lie back down. Chloe moistened the Pecha Scarf and placed it back on Chimchar's forehead who was already fast asleep again. Chimchar remained asleep for pretty much the rest of the day though Chloe woke him up briefly now and again to give him a drink of water. Chloe stayed up most of the night to keep an eye on him though she did fall asleep eventually.

The next morning Chloe woke up rubbing her eyes then realised that she fell asleep and quickly checked on her still-sleeping partner. He didn't much better but this didn't surprise Chloe. She was just glad he didn't look any worse.

"Knock knock"

Chloe turned towards the doorway to see Spinda the ever cheerful owner of Spinda's Café.

"Oh hi Spinda" said Chloe. "Aren't you supposed to be at the cafe right now?"

Spinda just smiled.

"Well after hearing that one of my best customers wasn't well I had to come for a quick visit."

Chloe smiled.

"Oh You're sweet Spinda."

"Hehe no problem I heared the news from Chimecho. The flu right?"

Chloe nodded sadly. Spinda stumbled over to Chimchar this didn't worry Chloe because Spinda was always quite wobbly. Chimchar woke up a little and pulls himself up.

"Hey Spinda." He said still sounding awfully tired.

"Hi Chimchar I heard you weren't feeling well so I brought you a Hot Sitrus berry drink." Said Spinda holding out a steaming mug he had been carrying.

Chimchar smiled accepting Spinda's kind gesture.

"Wow thank you."

"No trouble. Careful it's hot."

Chimchar carefully blew on the beverage and drank alittle.

"It's good thanks Spinda" He said.

Spinda smiled.

"Again no trouble I should get back to the cafe but if any of you need anything just let me know."

Chloe nodded.

"Sure thing."

Spinda nodded and headed back up the steps taking care not to trip. Chloe sat with Chimchar who was now enjoying his drink.

"How are you feeling today?" She asked.

Chimchar shrugged.

"Not much different."

Chloe smiled sadly.

"Well don't worry I'm sure you'll feel better soon."

Chimchar coughed a little but smiled.

"Yeah thanks Chloe I'm really grateful for what you're doing."

Chloe blushed slightly.

"Hey what are partner's for? Think you can stomach a little breakfast."

Chimchar shrugged again.

"I can try."

To Be Continued...

**Well I was planning for this to just be a One Shot but yeah Kinda getting too anxious to submit this so it will be a Two Shot instead (Or even a Three Shot if ideas keep pouring in. lol)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

**I do not own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon**

It was now afternoon. Chloe was checking the treasure bag for supplies but found they were running low on food items. This worried Chloe a little she looked back at Chimchar who was fast asleep and sighed. She needed to go out and restock at Kecleon Market but didn't want to leave Chimchar alone. That's when Chloe noticed another pokemon coming down the steps.

"Oh hello Shaymin." She said.

"Hi Chloe I came right over when I heard that Chimchar was sick. It's nothing serious is it?" asked Shaymin sounding terribly concerned.

Chloe smiled.

"I don't think so. Just the flu."

Shaymin sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness for that"

"Actually I'm glad you're here Shaymin I needed to go out and restock on supplies think you could keep an eye on him while I'm gone?"

Shaymin nodded.

"Sure no problem."

Chloe smiled.

"Great thanks Shaymin just try to be careful not touch him unless you need to. We don't need two sick pokemon."

Shaymin giggled.

"Right of course."

Chloe smiled then after a quick wash she left Sharpedo Bluff and into Treasure Town.

"Why hello Chloe what can I do for you today?" asked the green Kecleon upon seeing Chloe approach their shop but then realised she was alone. "Say where's Chimchar? Isn't he normally with you?"

"Sorry not today he's sick with the flu." said Chloe.

"Oh my that's awful!" cried the purple Kecleon. "I hope he gets well soon."

Chloe nodded.

"Yeah me too. So you guys got any Apple and Oran Berries today?"

"Why yes luckily for you we just received a batch!" said Kecleon enthusiastically.

Just as Chloe had paid for everything Marill and Azurill arrived to buy some apples.

"Hi Chloe where's Chimchar?" asked Azurill. Chloe gave him a sad smile.

"I'm afraid he's not feeling well right now guys. He has the flu."

Marill and Azurill looked really shocked and sad.

"Oh no that's terrible!" cried Marill. "Our mum had the flu awhile back. That's why we did the shopping for her."

"She said that we did such a great job that we now get to do the shopping for her more often." said Azurill proudly. "But poor Chimchar is sick now huh? Can we see him?"

Chloe looked a little nervous.

"I don't think that's a good idea guys. The flu is very contagious I don't think your mother would appreciate me and Chimchar getting you guys sick."

Marill and Azurill looked a little disappointed.

"Oh."

Chloe felt a little bad so she gave it a little thought then said.

"Well let's ask her."

Marill and Azurill nodded looking happier.

"OK."

Marill and Azurill led Chloe to there house. It was quite a nice riverbed with clean air and flowers. The grass appeared greener here than in Treasure Town. Chloe then noticed an Azumarill making lunch.

"Oh that was quick boys didn't you go to Kecleon Market?"

Marill and Azurill both suddenly looked guilty. All this excitement made them forget all about it.

"Oops." they said.

Chloe stepped in.

"Sorry that was my fault. You see..."

Azumarill cut her off.

"Wait! Aren't you part of that team these two have been telling me about?" She asked.

"That's right Mama that's Chloe!" said Azurill pointing at Chloe with his tail.

"Azurill it's rude to point." scolded Azumarill gently then she went over and shook Chloe's paw.

"Hello Chloe it's nice to finally meet you. I've been meaning to thank you and your friend for keeping an eye on my boys for me and also for saving Azurill from that wicked Drowzee"

Chloe smiled.

"Oh no problem those two are really sweet."

"Mum don't forget. Drowzee turned good he even helped Team Firestorm wake Azurill up from that nightmare." said Marill.

"Yes I know Marill." laughed Azumarill. "So Chloe where is your partner? Marill and Azurill said you two are always together."

"That's why we came back Mama." said Azurill, "Chloe said Chimchar isn't feeling well she said he's got the flu."

"Oh dear that's terrible news." said Azumarill.

"Mum can we go see him? Please?" pleaded Marill.

Azumarill thought for a moment.

"Well alright but don't stay too long I don't want you two getting sick too."

Marill and Azurill jumped for joy.

"Yay!"

"In the meantime I'll make him some nice hot soup." said Azumarill.

Chloe smiled sweetly.

"Oh that's nice Azumarill but you don't have to."

"It's no trouble at all." said Azumarill. "Think of it as a thank you for keeping my boys out of trouble."

"Don't worry Mama makes really yummy soup." said Azurill.

Chloe laughed a little.

"Well OK thank you very much Azumarill."

"You're welcome." said Azumarill who was now getting everything ready.

Chloe turned to the brothers.

"Well shall we go?"

They both nodded.

"Yeah!"

So Chloe and the two siblings headed back to town and to Sharpedo's Bluff.

"OK I'm back Shaymin." said Chloe as she headed back down the steps. "How's Chimchar?"

Shaymin smiled.

"Still fast asleep. Oh who are the little guys following you?"

"Oh right you haven't met yet." said Chloe. "This is Marill and Azurill. Guys this is Shaymin she is one of our recruits."

Marill and Azurill waved shyly.

"Hi."

"Hi there" said Shaymin. "You two are really cute. Are you going to start an exploration team when you're older?"

Marill and Azurill looked at each other.

"Erm we don't know we never really thought about it." said Marill.

Shaymin laughed.

"Well you're still very young so I wouldn't worry about it just yet."

Chloe smiled.

"Well anyway thanks for taking care of Chimchar for me while I was gone Shaymin."

"No problem Chloe if you need someone to watch him again just let me know."

Chloe nodded.

"Will do."

Shaymin smiled and went back up the steps.

Chloe went up to her sleeping partner who was just waking up.

"Hey there Sleepyhead." said Chloe smiling. "How are you feeling?"

Chimchar slowly sat up.

"Not much better." he said. That's when he noticed Marill and Azurill at the doorway.

"Hey you guys what are you doing here?" he asked smiling a little.

Chloe giggled.

"They really wanted to see you."

"Yeah we wanted to make sure you were OK." said Azurill.

Marill nodded.

"Yeah we wanted to come see you so you would feel a little better."

Chimchar felt touched by this.

"Awww you guys...thanks a lot."

Moments later Azumarill came in with a bowl of soup.

"Hello Chimchar I heard I heard you were feeling under the weather so I made you some nice soup."

Chimchar smiled slightly.

"Wow thanks it looks good."

"No problem. You just eat as much as you can." said Azumarill.

Chimchar managed to eat over half before he began to feel sleepy again. So Azumarill decided to take the brothers home.

"Bye Chimchar hope you feel better soon" said Marill.

Chimchar waved.

"Yeah me too."

That night Chloe woke up to a loud scream. She shot up and saw Chimchar sitting up shaking and sweating. Chloe hurried over to him.

"Chimchar are you OK?"

Chimchar looked unsure of where he was so Chloe put her paw on his shoulder making him flinch.

"It's alright it's just me." she soothed. "You were just having a nightmare it's all over now."

Chimchar looked at Chloe for a few seconds then hugged her sobbing slightly.

"Ohh man. Chloe it felt so real."

Chloe smiled and held him close.

"Yeah dreams tend to feel real when you have a fever. She said.

Chimchar shivered.

"Darkrai came back...he was hurting you and I couldn't do anything."

Chloe felt sorry for Chimchar.

"Well don't worry it was just a dream."

Chimchar scowled.

"I hate him."

Chloe could hardly blame Chimchar for that. After all Darkrai tried to get rid of them and Chimchar even lost his father to Darkrai not too long ago. Chloe had admit that she didn't like Darkrai very much either. She looked down at Chimchar who appeared to be fast asleep again so she gently eased him back into bed then went back to bed herself.

**Woah! I try to write a short story but I get so many ideas that it turns into a longer one. Go figure. Anyway yeah I guess you luck dogs get a third chapter which will be up as soon as I've written and proof-read it. ^ ^**


End file.
